


Parasitic

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brain Worms - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Lance is too pure, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Sexual Violence, Shiro has brainworms, Violent Sex, Vomiting, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: After a recon mission, Shiro is a little angrier than usual. After several days, Lance decides he needs to confront Shiro. It does not go as planned.





	Parasitic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, seriously. If you've gotten this far, you know what's ahead.  
> Not beta'd.

Lance knew something had to be up with Shiro. The man was angry, something he rarely saw from the man, and he’d been on edge and at everyone’s throats so much lately. He'd been like this for days, ever since they'd returned from a recon mission on a strange semi-tropical planet. He couldn’t let his leader stay in this mood, or whatever it was. He knew that not only could it ruin their team, it could completely ruin Shiro himself. He’d seen what happened when people gave into their anger on earth. And he could not let Shiro hurt himself or any of the others, even if he got hurt in this intervention he’d decided to hold.

And that is what brought Lance McClain to his leader’s door so late at night. IN hindsight, he probably should have brought Hunk, at the least, to back him up, but he felt like it would help the impact if he went alone, maybe make it feel like more of a heart-to-heart. Lance took a deep breath and knocked on the door, a bit surprised at the immediate response. “Come in.” So Shiro was actually up. Oh god, what if he knew Lance would come and was just waiting?

Putting that aside, the tee entered his leader’s room, smiling brightly. “Hey, Shiro! Wondering if you had time to talk?” Shiro looked him over and Lance felt his skin crawl. Something wasn’t right. Shiro was staring at him intensely and every fibre of Lance’s being was telling him to run. He did his best to quell the feeling as Shiro pushed up from the wall he’d been leaning against.

Lance gulped as Shiro got closer to him. “H-hey, Shiro… I-is something wrong…? You’re scaring me…” His words didn’t seem to have any effect, as he suddenly found himself against the cold metallic wall of Shiro’s bedroom. All he’d wanted was to talk some sense into his leader, and now he was stuck between a rock and… Lance squeaked when Shiro pressed against him, forcing Lance to feel the entire hard length of his body, including certain attributes that Lance was now remembering the existence of. “Shiro, stop! This isn’t funny!”

Shiro leaned in close, growling roughly in Lance’s ear. “I’m not being funny,  _ Lance _ . I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to keep your whore mouth shut until I’m done.” Lance weighed his options for less than a second, knowing good and well that he could absolutely not allow Shiro to follow through with his threat. The captive drew in a deep breath so he could scream, but the wind was forced out of him. Shiro’s Galran tech fist was glowing against Lance’s gut. The teen let out a soft cry of pain, tears welling in his eyes and threatening to spill over.

Before he could lift his head, Shiro took a fist full of Lance’s hair, dragging him away from the wall and tossing him to the floor like a ragdoll. The man stood about his teammate like a cat over a mouse, eyes hard and cruel, waiting for the chance to play with his food. “Strip.” Lance whimpered as he lifted his hands, removing his hoodie slowly. He couldn’t look up at Shiro, the man he practically idolized, but he heard the smooth sound of fabric against flesh.

An impatient grunt spurred Lance to move faster, and he soon was shirtless. Shiro’s foot came up to Lance’s chin, making him look up. He couldn’t stop his tears from falling now, and, to his horror, it seemed the tears only fueled the sadistic glint in Shiro’s eyes. “Get up.” Lance tried his best to do as Shiro said, but the man kicked him back down. “I said. Get. Up.” Lance tried again, body trembling now. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his shaking. “Shiro, please, I-I..!” He let out another cry, a hand flying to cup his stinging cheek. He could have sworn Shiro’s glowing hand burned off some of the skin, but he couldn’t be sure.

Shiro grabbed him by the hair, forcing Lance to look at him. “I wonder if you ever shut up. Will you still try to scream when I choke you on my cock?” He forced Lance down. “If you try to scream again, I swear to whatever cosmic force brought us here, you will regret it.” Lance managed a nod, whimpering softly as his knees roughly hit the hard floor. “Open your mouth,  _ Lancey _ .” Shiro practically growled his name, terrifying the boy into compliance. His mouth was filled almost immediately by Shiro’s thick length. He’d been so focused on taking his own clothes off, he hadn’t noticed Shiro exposing himself. Bile rose in Lance’s throat at the thought that his leader, that his  _ friend _ could do something like this. Shiro used his grip on the teen’s head to make him bob back and forth on his dick, licking his lips and groaning with pleasure.

In another scenario, Lance would have been turned on by the sound. But in this time and in this place, it made tears spill down his cheeks, burning the wound from Shiro’s fist. All Lance wanted was for Shiro to stop and apologize, but they were past apologies, and no amount of tender words could make the burn on his cheek go away. Shiro forced Lance to take him deeper and the teen gagged, squeezing his eyes shut so he could try and pretend it wasn’t Shiro hurting him. A sharp thrust choked him again, accented by Shiro’s words. “Open.” He opened his eyes, another round of tears starting. Would he ever run out?

Soon, Lance was thrust back and dragged back onto his feet, his attacker’s flesh hand grabbing his waistline. A fresh wave of panic overcame him, and Lance tried to fight back, pulling away with all the force he could. What he didn’t expect, however, was that Shiro anticipated the movement. His hair was released and the Latino fell backwards with a cry, his head cracking against Shiro’s desk. He groaned in pain as Shiro’s weight pinned him. He barely registered his clothing being pulled off as his vision swam. Shiro’s hands, one hot and one cold, crawled up Lance’s body, bringing out a surprised gasp. The gentle caress confused him. After all that pain, it was strange, oddly welcomed…

Lance shuddered a bit, forgetting, momentarily, what was going on. His eyes fluttered open. Why was Shiro on top of him? And why did his head hurt so much? “Shiro…? What’s going on…?” He gasps as Shiro’s lips touched his chest. Everything felt fuzzy and strange and wrong. He had wanted Shiro for a long time, but this didn’t feel like it should. His leader’s lips trailed up, and Lance lifted a hand to try and push Shiro away. “W-wai--!”

His words were cut off as his head hit the desk again, this time propelled by Shiro’s fist.The fresh wave of pain brought everything back and Lance’s body quaked. “No, no… Shiro, please stop... !” Another punch to the gut. Lance quickly threw himself to the side, heaving. Bile and the remnants of his dinner splattered the floor.

Lance trembled and groaned with pain as he felt something enter his ass, whimpering as Shiro’s fingers prodded and stretched him. He whimpered and tried hard not to make Shiro angry again, just wanting it all to be over. His stomach continued to churn as his insides were prodded and stretched, making him dry heave over and over again. Shiro chuckled darkly from behind him. “Aw, is the Loverboy sick? We haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet.” With that, the fingers left him.

Lance knew better than to attempt to escape again, staying still as Shiro moved around behind him. He whimpered as he felt the head of Shiro’s cock press against his hole, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out as it slowly pressed and stretched his body. He let out soft sounds of pain as he was filled, but the noises fell on deaf ears.

Every nerve in Lance’s body was hyper-aware of what was happening to him. His brain told him to run, but he couldn’t move. Why, why did this have to happen?He heard the voices in his head arguing as the thrusting began, each motion causes fire to erupt through his body.

_ At least it’s you and not one of the others. _

_ You deserve this, Lance. _

_ You always tease and flirt, now it’s finally coming back. _

As Shiro used him, Lance began to cry yet again. What if the voices were right? What if it was his fault this was happening? What if he deserved it?What if this was all just punishment or teasing and flirting with every girl he saw. Lf it was, if this truly was punishment, then he would just have to accept it.

When Shiro was finally finished with the teen, he let Lace fall to the floor, bleeding from his head and dripping Shiro’s seed from his backside. The Black Paladin stood and left him there, trembling and sobbing. Lance managed to drag himself from the room, his legs refusing to work. When Shiro eventually returned to the room, he didn’t even notice Lance’s absence, simply heading to bed.

\--

Shiro groaned as he woke up, straining a bit to try and move. He looked down at himself, surprised by the restraints holding his body against a metal slab. After a few seconds of panic, the memories flooded back to him. Lance. Shiro let his head hit the metal table, closing his eyes. He’d done horrible things to Lance, his teammate. His  _ friend _ . Lance had looked up at him, and God knows what possessed him to do those terrible, unforgivable  _ things _ .

The door to the room slid open, but Shiro couldn’t bring himself to look. A chair scraped and someone sat beside him. After a moment, Shiro opened his eyes and turned his head to look. Lance was sitting beside him, close enough that Shiro could touch him if he weren’t restrained. He gulped. “La-” A look from the teen shut him up. Shiro waited silently, hoping to god there was something he could do to fix this.

Lance finally spoke. “Coran said you had brain worms… Like the one he had when he tried to turn us into acting stars? But yours were... They made you do that…” He looked down, legs bouncing nervously. “I’m not mad at you, Shiro. I know the worms took you over, and that you wouldn’t actually hurt me… But I… You made me feel like I wasn’t a person, and I don’t know how long that will take to fix... I can’t guarantee that things can go back to normal, but I’ll try if you will…” Shiro nodded as Lance stood and unstrapped the man. “The others didn’t want me to come let you go.” Shiro sat up slowly, rubbing his flesh wrist. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m trying to forgive you, Shiro. Even if the others are still mad…”

The two were quiet for a few minutes before Lance turned and left. No, everything would not be normal. But at least there was room for forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, y'nasty. Just like me.


End file.
